Death City
by AminewithStyle
Summary: Rachala has been having nightmares. Raven is determined to help her. But, how much will they progress before they break down. rated t for language, grimdark, and horro
1. Chapter 1

**DEATH CITY**

(A/N: I don't own anything except the main character. The creator if silent ponyville, I love your stories. so, this is based off of it. Also, I don't own Soul Eater or Teen Titans)

Chapter 1: Nightmares

"**NO!**" Rachala shot up from her bed, eyes wide in terror. Sweat trickled down her face, her breathing shaky. "I-I" Her body jerked, tears blurred her vision. Her heart pounded against her chest, as if it was going to burst. Violet hair and pale grey skin was beside her. Rachala took a blurred glance at her tomb-like alarm clock. _**'It's only 2:00 am...Nowhere close to 8:30.'**_Rachala felt like crying harder, too tired to sleep. The cursed nightmare replayed the images of the retched dream she had just slept through in her mind. She hated no sleeping, yet she couldn't.

"Hey, you okay?"

Despite she could barely see, she knew that voice. It belong to her older sister Raven, or Rae, asked her. Rachala could only manage a small whimper as Raven went to hold her younger sister, trying to tell her that it would be alright. "This has been going on for a month now Rachy." Raven couldn't help the small break in her voice. "No..." Rachala murmured over and over. Before Raven knew I, her sister was asleep. Raven, however, couldn't go back to sleep. Instead, she quietly left their room, going outside to call a certain individual for help.

* * *

Rachala shot up once more, screaming. But, to her surprise, Raven wasn't coming nor by her. This one, was even worse. Her childhood friend, Soul, was kill painfully. Not wanting to go back to sleep, she cried. The next day, Rachala looked in their mirror. Her once bright blue eyes were dull, colorless, faded. Her once mocha-colored skin looked like a deathly pale white. Her White, silk-like long hair was disheveled, matted, uncombed. There were bags under her eyes, due to lack of sleep.

"Rachy? Come on, we need to go." Raven, who didn't look better, said, beckoning her sister towards her. "O-ok-okay." Numbly, she followed her sister. They left, only to realize where they were going. '_**Father's home?' **_Rachala looked at her sister, who was still holding her. Rachala was never expecting to see this place. Not yet...

* * *

(A/N: So? Sorry its short. Though I am slow, not a good writer, please keep the mean comments to yourselves. Instead, tell me how to improve it.)

/outofsouls


	2. Chapter 2

Death City

Chapter 2: Her True Madness of her Dreams

"Dad's? Rae, why are we here?" Rachala asked her older sister, and she looked paler than ever. Raven remained quiet, not wanting to show emotion. The door opens, and four red eyes appeared.

"Raven! Rac-" He looked at his youngest daughter. His eyes went big as he did a double take. "Rachy!" The tone of worry and fear surprised the sisters. "Father..." Rachala's voice was soft, but Trigon heard her. "Get inside, now!" Trigon and Raven helped Rachala to the couch. "Father, she's been having nightmares for over a month now." Raven told the demon, not looking away from her sister. "Well, I do have a spell I could try..." He muttered as he went off a trek for the book. When Raven went to hold her sisters hand, it felt like touching ice.

**"Got It!**" Trigon came in, holding the book. "Okay, listen and relax Rachala, let us see what you seen." Inky blackness covered Ravens mind, and she was looking at Rachala with someone else.

* * *

_**"Please! No!" **__Rachala cried, but it didn't stop the masked figure to stop mutilating her. Screams of pain and agony tore through her throat._

**_"Why did you kill her!" _**_Rachala was covered in blood, Maka laid lifelessly in Soul's arms. __**"WHY! ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"**__ The weapon cried at her. The image went black once more, and a new image replaced it._

**_"Rachala you Bitch!" _**_Soul was on a table, half an arm missing. __**"I thought we were friends!" **__Rachala just sneered, her eyes black. _

**_"We are friends Soul~! Now hush! Lord Death likes his souls happy!" _**_Rachala, her white hair stained pink from blood, eyes black as darkness itself and skin a deathly pale, and she began her work.._

* * *

_(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Been busy! Just got home from vacation!)_


End file.
